


Running

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Running

_Long corridors with airlocks/doors in. A countdown before the ship/station/world ended. Robots and creatures and broken ships. Children changed by alien spores/technology/entities. The blue box and the friends and the loves and most of all the running._

River Song closed the book. It was a novel, written by a twenty-first century woman by name of Verity Newman, written as fiction. But it was clearly the adventures of the Doctor. She knew the history; Verity Newman was a descendant of Joan Redfern, who had known the Doctor in his human form of John Smith in 1913, and Joan had loved him.

As she loved him. As many of them had loved him.

He _was_ lovable, in all his incarnations, daft as some of them had been. Celery and scarves and silly hats. Arrogant and sensitive, unthinkingly cruel and unbearably sweet by turns. So _so_ clever, and so clueless when it came to the human heart. Even though he loved them - all of them to some degree - as they did him.

She rarely studied _her_ Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, because that way lay Spoilers, and she daren’t know her own future, for fear she would change it. But she knew, no matter how she knew, that there would always be the running.


End file.
